


Morning Cocoa

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot, Smuff, Suggestive Themes, but its more just, captainswan - Freeform, cs, domestic cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian finally found their own place and are taking full advantage of not having anyone else around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cocoa

Mornings in the Jones/Swan household were always the most peaceful. Things were much quieter without a fourteen year-old getting up early, or waking to a crying Neal who had to comforted back to sleep. Instead, she could sleep in (although with an early rising Killian, she couldn't sleep much past eight), and wake up when she felt like it. Most mornings, like this one, Killian was already out of bed and downstairs probably attempting to make breakfast. For a few moments Emma let herself wake up, stretching out beneath the comfortable, sun-warmed sheets and breathe in the smell of clean sheets and Killian Jones. As she slowly got up, she wondered what he was attempting to make this time. She slipped a big t-shirt over her head and found her glasses among the hook and its brace, their necklaces (his dagger, and skull and cross bones; and her swan pendant necklace), and several half full glasses of water that they often carried up to bed with them then forgot to bring down in the morning. 

Emma slipped her glasses over her ears and up the bridge of her nose, then stepped over a pile of clothes to walk downstairs and see what her pirate was up to. 

"Good morning," She greeted through a yawn. 

Killian looked up with his signature lopsided smile and striking eyes that pierced right through her. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Only as well as I can with you next to me." She teased, looking him up and down. He was shirtless and hookless, and currently wearing only a pair of dark blue checkered boxers (which paired _excellently_ with his eyes). His feet were bare and his toes were curling and uncurling as he rocked back on his heels to greet her with a hug as he set down the spoon he was mixing something with. From the smell of it, inside the mug was hot chocolate. 

"Which was well, I do hope." One of his eyebrows raised and he pulled her in as she laughed. Her fingers pressed into his warm back and she felt his lips press against her forehead as she let her eyes close. For a few moments she let him hold her, then pulled away and asked what he was making. 

"Instead of butchering breakfast this morning, I thought I would make you your favorite drink. Hot cocoa." 

"And you're not butchering this?" Emma grinned, lifting her fingers to his chest, threading into his dark hair. She felt the beat of his heart beneath her hand and she watched him as he looked down at the mug and spoon and spilled cocoa mix that was littered along the counter. 

"I'm trying not to, love." 

"I think you're almost there," she encouraged playfully, "I can help if you want."

"No need, go sit down on the couch and I'll join you in a minute." Killian smiled down at her, his bright eyes holding hers for at least twenty seconds before he ducked his head to kiss her passionately. Her fingers curled tighter into his chest hair and she leaned into him as his arms brought her even closer. 

The slow, sweet kiss quickly turned into something stronger (as their kisses often did), and she heard Killian groan softly into her mouth as her other hand slid up his arm and tugged on the earring on his right ear, her fingers roaming over the stubble along his jaw. She could feel his jaw muscles tense and relax as they kissed. 

He tilted his head so his nose was no longer squished against hers, and opened his mouth to let his tongue slide against her lips then nibbled on her bottom one. Now she groaned and pushed her hips against his, their skin only separated by two layers of cloth. The fingers of his right hand pushed into her back and curled into her shirt, pulling it up above her butt as he pushed her back into the counter and kissed her again, biting her lips. He pushed a gasp out of her as her back hit the counter with some force (that would definitely leave a bruise)), and his hips dug into hers roughly. She moaned again, arching into him and lifting a leg around his so she could press against him. His left arm held her tightly against him while his right hand snaked down between her thighs. He was making her wet even before he _did_ anything. And the way he nibbled on her collarbone, sucking marks into her skin, was making her gasp and her legs grow weak. She leaned back further, putting a hand on the edge of the counter to steady herself, then her elbow bumped the mug and it brought her back to her senses for a moment, before they were too far gone. 

"Killian-" Emma gasped, reluctantly pulling away and resting her forehead against his, meeting his eyes as they both caught their breath. "Shouldn't we at least have some cocoa first?" She could feel his obvious arousal as he held her in place with the full length of his body, and if she was completely honest, she wouldn't say no if he insisted. Hell, all he had to do was kiss her again and she was his. But, she did want some cocoa first. 

His warm breath fanned over her face as his lips quirked into a smirk, "Anything for you, Swan." Slowly he pulled away, leaving a lusty, lingering kiss on her lips as he allowed her to stand up. 

She smiled at him and turned toward the living room, "I'll be waiting, Captain." She walked away, letting the t-shirt fall back down over her butt, then settled on the couch and curled up with a blanket. She almost regretted stopping him, the ache between her thighs begging for more than a tease, but they had all morning so there was no need to rush (even though every muscle and thought inside her was begging her to let Killian Jones kiss her senseless). 

Soon after she sat down on the couch, Killian sat down beside her with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hand. 

"Here you are, love. The cocoa you obviously wanted more than me." His head tilted slightly sideways and he grinned as if to say: " _Love you all the same, but you're not getting away with this_." 

"Thank you," Emma smiled and took the mug, taking a sip. It was hot and delicious and there was a hint of spice from the cinnamon that he'd remembered to mix in. _Hot, delicious, and spicy._ Just like the man sitting in his boxers on the couch next to her, patiently waiting for her to finish but begging with his eyes for her to put the mug down so he could kiss her again. 

Since she could see how blatantly he wanted her, she deliberately took her time, sipping her cocoa with small slow sips. They had waited months, _years_ to get what they both wanted: a house of their own with no interruptions or curses to break (although things still happened. They were still in Storybrooke after all.), and the ability to show their affection for each other freely. Now neither of them wanted to stop, especially Killian. And quiet mornings like these came too few and far between not to take advantage of. She finally set down her empty mug on the side table and pushed the blanket off her lap. Then, letting out a breath of eager anticipation, Emma crooked her finger at Killian, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Come and get me, tiger.”


End file.
